


Like a child

by Maruna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hanzo is sick and acting like a brat, M/M, Sick Character, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruna/pseuds/Maruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off didn't go quite as planned when the dragon is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a child

It was a good morning. Like most morning after a completed mission with no other mission following after. The sun is streaming into the room through the curtains, soft sound of the sea crashing against the cliff. And waking up beside the man he loves. McCree yawned lazily and turn to side, cuddling close to the smaller man. A little surprised hearing the slight groan and those well-toned armed wrapped back around him.

He was far more used to waking up to Hanzo’s kisses. Since the archer always wake up before him, often resting against the headboard and reads. Waiting patiently for the cowboy to stir, before lavishing him with kisses everywhere. Then there are the times where there is a mission and he would ruthlessly throw the blanket off to make sure he would wake up in time for the briefing. McCree doesn’t mind it too much, because the alternative would be Morrison kicking the door and yelling at him.

“Mornin’ Darlin’,” he drawled quietly, kissing the archer’s forehead. Was it his imagination or was it actually warmer than usual?

Hanzo mumbled something in Japanese, far too quiet to be heard. McCree assume it was a good morning. It’s not unlike him to be really quiet sometimes. Although he does have a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something is wrong. So as he tried to rise from the bed, McCree gently push him back down.

“Stay... I’ll go get breakfast up...” Best not force him to walk around yet, and McCree was surprised that he complied without complaint for once. Just nodding lightly and curl up a little into the blankets.

“Do not bring back any of those greasy rubbish...” he mumbled drowsily before burying his face back into the pillows, seeking more warmth.

Ah... there he is... He laughed and gently pressed another kiss on the shoulders. “More for me then.” He quickly fish out a pair of sweatpants from the chair and walk out into the hallway. It was quiet, probably still too early for a mission-plus-briefing-free days. Most others are probably still in bed. McCree himself doesn’t usually wake this early, but dating someone who regularly wakes up at 5am to train changed his sleeping habits.

He didn’t get far down the hall to hear another sleepy voice beside him.

“早安 McCree.” Mei yawned as she trudged down the staircase with him. Her hair flies in all direction in the glory of bed hair, glasses still askew on her face. And McCree could have sworn he saw drools and black ink marks on the other side of her chubby cheek.

“Mornin’... Where is the Siberian Bear?” Usually the two will be coming together from the gym – the body builder carrying her sleepy girlfriend. But it looks as if the girl has pulled an all-nighter again at her desk.

“Going through her routine right now. I’m going to bring her breakfast. Are you going to bring breakfast for Hanzo as well?”

“Yup. Gotta get him to kick back and relax a little.” He chuckled. It was still not an easy thing to convince Hanzo to stop training for a few minute and just rest.

Arriving at the kitchen, they were greeted with delightful scent of bacon and egg. Ana and Reinhardt are at the stove, humming together and making breakfast. Morrison sits at the table drinking coffee and reading the news on the datapad. There was a half eaten toast on the side and one ear bright red – must have been Ana’s handiwork, she would never let someone skip a meal. Hana sits on the other end, still rubbing her eyes as she stirred the porridge in her bowl. There are two more empty bowls on the table, which probably belong to Lucio and Lena, they are always racing off to do something.

“Ah good you’re finally awake!” Reinhardt booms, dumping another bowl of beaten eggs into the frying pan. “Just in time for the last batch of scrambled eggs. We probably should go shopping in the afternoon aye?”

“Definitely, kids these days need a lot more food.” She smiled sweetly at the duo before placing loaded plates before them. Toast with jams and butter on the side, plates loaded with freshly cooked bacon and eggs. There are also a cup of hot chocolate for Mei and a small cup of coffee for McCree.

“Thank you! These look delicious! I will take them to Zarya.” Mei quickly push the plates to allow more rooms on the bench before carefully manoeuvring past the two people to get to the fridge, trying to fish out Zarya’s protein shakes from all the other bottles shoved within.

McCree on the other hand goes to the cabinet looking for trays. “Gonna take some up to the bedroom.” He carefully set down two and began to load them. Extra toast and eggs for Hanzo and he gets to have the plate full of bacon, he also takes a bowl of fruit. They could probably have a little fun once he is more awake. It’s not like there is anything important today.

“Oh, he is still in bed? That’s rare,” Ana said, taking out the tea pot. It only took her a single month to learn how everyone like their tea and make them to perfection. Even Hanzo was impressed and would be happy to drink it – though he would probably not admit this fact out loud.

“Was it because you guys were doing stuff?” Hana smiled and stare hard at him. She was always the one most invested in other people’s relationship, and never hesitated to drag other people into her little schemes. Every couple have to regularly ask her to clean out the photo and video she took. Or ask for a copy. Or both.

McCree snorted and ruffled the girl’s hair, purposefully making it stick up even more. “For yer information, we didn’t.” Last night Hanzo was feeling tired and complained about a headache, so they just cuddled and played around with each other’s hair until they fell asleep.

Carefully he makes his way back to the room, balancing the heavy tray. He will always be grateful that most doors are open by a button now, so he doesn’t have to worry about spilling anything. Mei parts way with him at the foot of the staircase, carrying hers to the gym instead.

This is the few rare days of peace where they all could just laze around and do very little. And by hell or high water everyone wanted to take advantage of it.

However as he open the door and seeing Hanzo sitting up in bed, those thoughts left his mind rather quickly.

He was flushed all the way to his chest and was looking really dazed. There was also distinct sound of sniffling. Something was wrong, and there is going to be the problem of getting the needed help. McCree elbow the switch to close the door and make his way to the bed.

“Hey... You alright?” He lay down the tray on the bed and crawl in as well, laying close to the archer.

“Yes I’m fine,” Hanzo replied, much quieter and there was a soft rasp in the voice.

“You don’t look too hot.”

“I said I am fine,” he snapped back.

Those words were small relief. If Hanzo still have enough energy to bite back like that it wasn’t too serious. Still doesn’t change the fact that he looked so sick. Sighing, he pulled Hanzo in for a hug, pressing their forehead together to feel his temperature. The news wasn’t good. “Jezzus fuck, you are burning up.” He tried to pull up the cover and get him into a more comfortable position. However he just kicked the blanket away.

“I will be fine. Probably just a little cold...” He admitted the last part quietly. But still bring up his hand to stifle the cough.

McCree frowns at the sight. “This doesn’t seem like little at all.”

Seeing McCree’s concern, Hanzo’s face softens a little. He knows his boyfriend was just worried. “I will be alright.” He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the cowboy’s cheek. Then turn his attention to the tray. Thankfully none of the food went cold, even the tea are still plenty hot and soothes the fuzzy throat.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in relative peace, actually much quieter than usual as well. McCree usually would be running his mouth off on any topic from his mind, but today he spends it on observing Hanzo. Watching him carefully to make sure there was nothing more serious. Although the fact Hanzo – the Hanzo Shimada who could snipe and wound Widowmaker – could get something as simple as the common cold is pretty serious.

Hanzo did his best to try and hide all discomfort. He wiped his running nose as little as possible to prevent it from going red, stifling all coughs until his throat aches and locks up, even offering to take the tray back down to the kitchen just to prove that he was alright. McCree talked him out of it by mentioning a certain doctor will definitely drag him into med bay for an Immune Booster shot. Not that the archer is scared of needles, but he knows how uncomfortable he is with most of ‘western’ medicine.

McCree could do nothing but sigh at his stubborn boyfriend. It was the first time he was ever sick as well, he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. For now it doesn’t seems too bad, and Hanzo seems to know his limit. Somewhat...

He wasn’t quite sure what Hanzo was thinking when his hand grasped the storm bow and was preparing to head out. McCree quickly planted himself at the doorway, both arm on the doorframe fencing the archer in.

“No.”

“I told you I am fine.” He tried to duck under the frame, but McCree easily move to block any path for him to squeeze through.

“No yer not, you could barely stand up straight.” Ok that part might be a little exaggeration. Even with a fever and a cold, Hanzo still stands up straight – regal like a lord.

Sounds like one as well as he snarled, “I am not crippled.”

McCree is now just tempted to throw his boyfriend over his shoulder just to get him back into bed. It would probably make the man curse at him with all sorts of colourful words (maybe in different language), but it would be worth it to make sure he doesn’t overexert himself like this.

“What’s going on here children?” Ana appear behind them, almost like a ghost. McCree still jumped a little, patting his chest. Hanzo was surprised but all visible trace is hidden – if there was a raised eyebrow or any other facial expression of surprise it would be only for a fraction of a second. Too bad he couldn’t hide the red nose or the light flush of fever, not from a mother. “Oh my, you don’t look too well.” She pushed McCree aside a little to have a better look.

Hanzo immediately took a step back. “I’m fine, it’s just a cold.”

Ana is not convinced. “I told you. Having your tit out all the time is going give you a cold,” she stepped forward not letting him getting away, “and this looks way more serious.”

“I said I’m fine!” He snapped back.

Ana narrowed her eye, the wadjet twitched irritably. “Jesse. Get ready to catch your boyfriend.” As she said that, she took out a small little gun.

McCree narrowed his eye in confusion, but hearing the familiar click made him remember. “Uh... Wha- No! Wa-wait!”

Too late, she raised her sidearm and fires the sleep dart right into Hanzo’s neck. No way for him to dodge at such close range with a hindered reaction time. He wobbled a bit before falling forward, saved from face planting only by the virtue of McCree’s reflex.

“Now we can get Angela to take a look at him,” she smiled sweetly and pulled out the sleep dart from the neck. Even patting Hanzo’s head, knowing full well that is something no one can do while he was awake. Hana already whip out her phone and took photos.

McCree look back at the old sniper. “You love the sleep dart method.” He remembered just how many times he watched Ana sling Jack and Gabriel over the shoulder when they were arguing after getting her hands on the sleep dart. There are also plenty of times where his vision went dark, and wake an hour later in his bed with cookies by the bedside table. He doesn’t have to guess what happened.

“You boys are always so stubborn, this is a much faster method.” She laughed and turns away, with Hana following close behind. Leaving McCree to lug the unconscious man back to their bed, gently removing the prosthetics and rest them against them bed, just somewhere that he could still reach if he really needed. Finally he tucks him in, light kiss on the cheek and head back down to med bay to call for Angela.

He was surprised again to find the good doctor missing from the med bay. McCree check the clock quickly, its 1030. As one of the early risers she usually would be here already, if she actually left for the night at all. It would only mean one thing, and she hope Fareeha doesn’t keep her old habit of being grouchy when woken up. (Still water bombing the girl to wake her up was kind of fun. Ana had her revenge later when she dumped the ice water on him as some old ice bucket challenge.)

McCree quickly went back up the stairs – which is starting to become a bit of work out as he run around the base just wanting to look for the doctor. He found their room, a bit of knocking and he could hear movement inside. “Hey I need the doc!” he yelled out, hoping they are awake.

He could hear a soft yelp and someone crashing to the floor. By the language of cursing, it probably was Angela. “Do you two have your pants on?” he added with a quiet smirk on his face.

“Give us a minute!” Angela shouted back, he could completely imagine how red her face is. McCree knows it is a bit cruel, but he can’t help but laugh at it. There was another thump against the door, he guessed that’s the pillow.

“Here sweetie.” Fareeha’s voice filtered through the door and McCree shook his head a little. It felt like it was just yesterday when the girl was still only about to his waist and tried to climb on top of him to steal his hat. Now as she came out from the room, she is perfectly eye level with him, and fully capable of socking him right between the eyes for embarrassing her wife.

That doesn’t stop him from teasing her though. “Little lady getting some action?” he said with a wide shit-eating grin.

“Not little lady anymore.” She steps out and closed the door behind her. Giving Angela all the privacy she needed to make herself presentable.

It really only took her five minutes to be neatly dressed with light make-up and ready for outside. “Good morning McCree. What do you need?” she said cheerfully.

McCree wanted to point out she forgot to cover the hickies underneath her chin, but she will leave that to the shipper squad downstairs. He has a bigger priority. “My Darlin’ is a bit under the weather, could you come ‘round and take a look at him?”

Both women look genuinely surprised. “Hanzo is sick?” Fareeha is having a hard time imagining the brooding archer sniffling and huddled in bed.

Suddenly all their comm buzzed simultaneously. McCree opted to ignore his, it’s much more important to make sure Hanzo is taken care of first – before he wakes from the sedative and run off somewhere. Fareeha opened hers and instantly her eyes went wide, needing to bring her hand up to stifle a giggle.

“Oh, honey you might want to take a look at this.” She lifted up her phone for Angela and McCree can’t fight his curiosity to not look over her shoulder.

It was a video of Ana tranquilizing Hanzo and McCree stumbling to catch him. There were soft sounds of Hana giggling included. McCree sighed into his hands. He expected the video, but was not expecting the fact she just mass send it to everyone. This is going to be worse than the time they manage to take a photo of him sleeping on his shoulders.

“Oh my...” Bless Angela for at least trying to hide her amusement, even if it was still clear as day.

“I still say the fact you give her sleep darts back then is the worst decision ever.” He remembered the day vividly. Mostly because of intense fear on Reyes’ face, when Ana turn to him with the dart loaded. Afterwards they just learn not to piss off someone who can put them to sleep at any moment notice.

“Well at least he won’t try to get away while I examine him.”

 

=+=

 

Thankfully by the time Angela came to their room, Hanzo still hasn’t woken up. While the good doctor examines the sleeping patient, Fareeha opted to go to her mother and try to get her to stop darting everyone. McCree can’t imagine it go well on any levels.

It was odd watching the doctor perform her examination on Hanzo. As professional as it is, it was still weird to watch her put her gloved hand in his mouth and drag the tongue out to see the back of his throat. He was also thankful that he keeps the door closed and barring the kids from entering. That one video of him getting shot was probably enough embarrassment for the month. The only other person allowed to enter was Genji, who also received the video and was concerned.

“Yup, it’s just a common cold with a bit of a high fever.” She packs away her equipment and turn to McCree. “I expect you to take care of him?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He wouldn’t have it any other way. Though he does wish he would be more cooperative when he wakes up.

“And I am assuming he is going to reject the Immune Booster.”

“Most likely.” Or in another words - definitely.

Angela sighed, shaking her head she took out a small vial with needle on the other end. “I’ll leave one with you, just in case if he changes his mind or if the fever spikes.”

“Good luck, hopefully he isn’t as grouchy about it as back then,” said Genji. There was also a soft laughter behind the metal mask, and it got McCree a little worried.

“What?”

“When we were young he tends to get really irritated when getting sick. And often sneak out to practice something. Our nannies usually have to keep watching him to make sure he stays in bed. He got two fired because he somehow managed to sneak out to the dojo.” Genji chuckled.

“Great... thanks for the warning.”

Quietly they filed out of the room, McCree decided to lock the door as they left. Just in case he still wanted to leave the room with that kind of cold. Of course being a skilled climber, he probably could just climb out the window and scaled the cliff. But Hanzo couldn’t possibly think about going out the window in his condition. Right?

Angela also left him some other cold medicine and a thermos with hot water. Ana cam by later to drop another thermos off, this one was filled with tea. No sugar or milk, and just the kind Hanzo liked. Maybe it was a peace offering for darting him, but McCree don’t really care. These should soothe his sour mood when he finally wakes up.

In the meantime he cleaned up around the room a little. Took the tray of finished breakfast downstairs, push all the clothing on to a chair, just general tidying so there will be one less thing for Hanzo to complain about. When those are down he goes to their private bathroom and wetted a small towel with cold water. Gently he laid it atop of the heated forehead. Hanzo groaned softly and shifted towards his touch. McCree chuckled lightly before climbing into the bed himself, settling comfortably next to his partner and pulling the covers up for both of them. There is no way he could sleep, since he probably needs to replace that towel every so often and pull the cover up with the way Hanzo sometime kicks it off. So instead he settled with a crossword puzzle that was left unfinished at the bedside table.

Not exactly the way he imagined their day off, but it was still peaceful nonetheless.

It wasn’t until around past lunch time till Hanzo stirred again. More groggy than before, but didn’t fail to try and snuggle into the heat source – namely McCree. The cowboy put down the crossword puzzle and lean down to kiss him.

“Feel any better Darlin’?” He asked while gently pushing the sweaty hair out of the archer’s face.

“No.” Hanzo grumbled, coughing a little.

McCree shuffle down and throw his arm around the smaller man, being the best living furnace for him. “That’s what happens when you go against ‘mari.”

“She does this a lot?” Hanzo asked as he snuggled in close, trying not to get the blanket bunched up between them.

“There was a week where we have so many people sleeping in the hallway because she has her bouts of trigger finger,” he laughed a little, “Angela has to lie to her that they run out of the serum so she would conserve it.” Which turns out to be reserved solely for Reyes and McCree – more to the Blackwatch commander though.

Hanzo smiled, no doubt picturing the sleepy drooling face of Amari’s victim. They lay together quietly for a few more minutes, silence only broken by muffled coughing and sniffling. At which McCree shifted to hand him a box of tissue, so he could finally blow his nose. There is no reason to try and hide the illness anymore. Too sick and tired to try.

“What time is it?” Hanzo asked, throwing the used tissue in the bin.

McCree has to pull himself up to the sitting position to see the digital clock. “Just past 1400.” His stomach however answered much more loudly, making Hanzo furrow his brows.

“Have you had lunch?” he asked.

“Nah, didn’t want to leave yer side.” The cowboy flopped back down to bed and the archer sit up.

“Go get your meal.”

“Nah no worries, Ana is gonna bring some up.” She texted the message at lunch time, asking what both of them would like. Hana also send in some photo of them doing the grocery shopping. There are a lot of snacks though in the trolley, Hana probably put them in herself.

He noted Hanzo’s furrowed brow and let out a low chuckle. “She won’t drug food, don’t worry. But if Fareeha didn’t manage to get the sleep darts away from her she might shoot you again.”

“Comforting to know.” Hanzo sighed and lie back in bed.

Ana did later come up once more with lunch for both. Large bowl of chicken soup and a few stacks of sandwiches, there are also riceballs and a tube of wasabi. A suggestion made by Genji, which Hanzo was very grateful of. Her parting glare indicates that if Hanzo was considering sneaking out she will dart him. And possibly hit McCree in the head for not taking care of his man right.

Hanzo sat up on bed, carefully manoeuvring himself into a sitting position while pulling the covers around him. McCree set the tray down between them and eye the tube of wasabi. He definitely remembered eating a mouthful of it and the burn that shot through his nose and made him splutter and cough. Watching Hanzo squeezing a generous amount on to the rice ball is a bit concerning.

“Is it a good idea to eat that while yer sick as a dog?” It doesn’t seem like a good idea, based on the way Hanzo’s face scrunched up as he tried to swallow the food down.

“It clears the sinuses well. Mother would insist us to have some whenever we’re sick,” he explained as he squeezed some more on to the rice.

McCree took the ham and cheese sandwich, being careful not to let any of the melt drops down on to the sheets. “Huh, Genji mentioned it was mostly Nannies that took care of you guys.”

“That is after she passed away... We all have hits by rival families...” He added quietly.

Silence fell between them. They often talk about their family, and their past was never much of a secret between them. There used to be a time where Hanzo would refuse to share much about himself, a time when he would choose to avoid as much people as possible. He still doesn’t like huge crowd, but doesn’t avoid it like the plague anymore.

“What else does your Ma do when you’re sick?” McCree asked, trying to steer the archer’s thoughts to something more positive.

It takes a while for him to answer. This is still not an easy subject to talk about, not with the way she perished. However as he remembered the things she does, a smile crept up his face. “She would stay by our side constantly. Claiming that if she took her eyes off us for one second we would have already snuck away. She was probably talking about Genji, he couldn’t stay still for a second. But she would read us stories or sing to us to keep us entertained.” He look back at McCree. “Yours?”

“Does a whole lotta things.” He swallowed the piece in his hand and lay back. “Watched me like a hawk as well, mostly because she knew I would be bored and complain about it. She would cuddle with me on the couch and replayed the old cowboy movie on repeat. Makes the best chicken soup as well, warms you right up from the inside out.”

“Hmmm... That would explain why you always warm me up.” Hanzo commented with a smirk. It made McCree blush a little and laugh loudly.

The rest of the meal was passed mostly in silence, only a few more conversation on how their mother has taken care of them in times of illness. After the meal Hanzo sleeps again, the fever was leaving but the headache still strong. McCree took the time to straighten out the room again before flopping down next to Hanzo and sleeps besides him – half of his body flopping on top of the archer, offering warmth and a comfortable weight. By the time McCree woke up again, the sun has completely gone down. Checking his comm, he missed dinner. Somehow sleeping through missed call and knocking. Thankfully the others have thought to keep some left over in the fridge.

He looked at the sleeping man beside him. Hanzo’s nose is still a little red from the rubbing, but the feverish flush has completely gone. The moon cast down a gentle silver light on him, giving him a halo among the black hair. He looked so at peace and handsome. McCree kissed his forehead, still thank the Heavens for letting him have something so good in his life. Speaking of Heaven, tonight seems to be a clear night. It isn’t that cold outside either.

A lightbulb lit up in his head and McCree moved to try and gather the smaller man in a tight blanket burrito. However it did wake Hanzo up. He looked up in confusion rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry did I wake you?” McCree said as he lean down and nuzzled close to him.

Hanzo shook his head. He did note the half finish blanket burrito though. “Were you planning to carry me?”

“Yup! Like a beautiful bride.” McCree lean up and give another peck on those cheeks.

Hanzo chuckled and pushed the scruffy face out of the way. “You do not need to do that. I need to get off the bed anyway.” And head for the toilet as soon as possible. He needed to move out of the room as well, he has spent too long today in bed.

This did derail McCree’s original plan, but it’s not a big change. “Alright, meet me at that balcony. I’m gonna bring dinner. Wanna show you something.”

Hanzo raised his eyebrow in confusion. But McCree just chuckled and put a finger to his lips, before getting up and strolling out of the room.

It took Hanzo a few minute to get things sorted, putting on the prosthetics again and putting on warmer clothe. Even though he could feel the effects of cold gradually disappearing he will not risk it getting worse. He saw the Immune Booster shot on the dresser and he plans not to use it at all if he could help it. The cold medicine on the other hand, he pockets them in the jacket, he should probably take them after the meal to make sure all trace of this cold to be completely gone.

Quietly he made his way to their usual balcony. Up high in one of the observatory tower, there is a staircase that he doesn’t usually use, preferring to use the vines on the walls as it was much faster. It was on one of the quieter part of the base, with only Athena’s drones patrolling the area. The others have no reason to get this high up, so it was the place Hanzo retreated when he didn’t want company. Until McCree found him, climbing the stairs with a bottle of whisky in one hand and the rest become history.

Once he made it, McCree is already there waiting. He sat there in his trademark hat and red serape. A tray of food on the side, it seems that they have fried rice tonight, and the left over are still steamy hot right there. Surprising there is also a pot of tea, unsurprisingly it is with the tag of a teabag hanging out from the side. Hanzo give a small sigh, he doesn’t like bagged tea, but at the same time touched that his boyfriend still tried to bring something that would soothe him.

Softly he sees if he could sneak up on the cowboy. It was something childishly amusing about the way he react to sudden jumpscares, that sometime Hanzo couldn’t help but abusing his old training to appear suddenly and silently near McCree. However this time McCree turn his head quickly, smiling as if he already guess he would be there. He patted the empty space on the floor between his legs and opening up the serape.

Hanzo did not hesitate to plop down at the given space and let himself be pulled into a hug, covered by the soft serape. Warm and smell delightful with whisky and smoke – the smell of the cowboy. “So what is it that you wanted to show me?” Hanzo asked as he lean back into the warmth.

McCree just smiled and whispered into his ear. “Look up.”

Following the cowboy’s gaze, Hanzo looked up to the sky. He has never seen anything so clear. There was not a single cloud in the sky, letting the stars shine brightly like golden glitter, scattering all about the blank canvas, forming rivers and constellations. The waning moon was directly above them, doesn’t shine too bright that it dulls the stars, but spreading a soft silvery glow on the Gibraltar base.

“We have never done this yet have we?” He asked, and McCree shook his head with a soft chuckle. They have stargazed before though, during mission nights when neither could truly sleep and needed the company to spend the lonely nights. Going on to balcony and just stare up to the heavens, looking at the twinkling light while soft conversation were exchanged between them. Never they have done it on base, they really should have done it long ago.

“I remember when I was little, got the measles and made me too sick to run around in the day. That night Ma would take me out on the front porch to look at the stars.” He murmured softly, as he rest his chin on Hanzo’s shoulders. “Soothes me real good when I look up at the stars and listens to her. Figure it would help you too.”

“It does.” Hanzo smiled and lean his head against McCree’s.

Softly he murmured, “I love you Jesse.”

McCree smiled at the soft reverence in the voice. He nuzzled back and whispered, “I love you too Hanzo.”

They finish dinner like that, huddled together in the red serape, underneath the starry sky. Staying afterwards as well to just talk, topic jump around following McCree’s thought process. They stayed until Hanzo fell asleep, lured in by the slow soothing voice of the cowboy. McCree gently kissed the side of his head before carefully stood up and carry the archer with him.

Bridal style, as he has promised before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just self indulgent fluff  
> :'D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it  
> ; w;


End file.
